


first and best friend

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco never thought in terms of friends and now his first is dead.





	first and best friend

Draco never thinks in friendships but connections. Now though he cannot think of a friend he has had longer than Vincent Crabbe. And a friend he was even if Draco was a shitty one in return. Greg he met a few months later but his earliest memories of being around others have Vincent in them. An elf would supervise them in Draco's impersonal nursery. Their mothers were always distant and their fathers uninterested until they were much older. To think Vincent is now dead after trying to help Draco makes something uncomfortable coil in his stomach. It never goes away.


End file.
